The Forbidden Garden
by nerd-bird24
Summary: Soul Society was the town of people with ability to fly with white wings, protected by tall walls. Rukia wasnt like most nobles, when she felt the need for freedom, she would cross the gates of the safety of her town and enter the forbidden woods that lurked with demons. She was free as a bird, until he captured her, put her in a cage and clipped her wings.IchiRuki AU & slight OOC


**Yo! Well for starters this is my first story ever haha, I have created thousands of stories but for some reason I decided to edit and make this one happen. Or at least try, I mean I feel my writing ****_sucks_**** but I wouldn't really know if I don't get others to give their opinion no? To be honest I don't even know where this is going, the thought just popped in my head of a angel Rukia and demon Ichigo, so forgive me if something doesn't make sense. Lastly I rated this T but Im not totally sure if I will be writing a lemon and of course there will be some action but yea...Just warning right now I miiiight change it. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Oh also Im sorry if I miss spelled something or improper grammar, I read it a couple hundred times to be sure, but I might have missed something.**

**I do no own bleach**

* * *

The town was called Soul Society, it was the town of people with white wings and mostly made of nobles. But to her it was like a jail, no matter how sweet the little old ladies were, or how hard the children laughed, she just wasnt as happy. Because she was practically the rebel in the town, no one had a child like her, she was the one to be jumping from roofs, flying higher than others and singing louder. She wasnt like most of the royals in her village, compared to most of the girls she was adventurous and if she wanted something she wouldn't take no for an answer. While the proper kids were in school learning defence lessons and how to fly, she's sitting in an ancient tree smug about how she learned those things already at a very young age.

Things weren't as fun when people were tying her down, the people of this very large town were like family, looking out for each other. It just so seemed that she was looked out for too much, the elderly would beg her to be more careful while the younger would scold her for not being a proper role model.

'She' that is, being none other than the Rukia Kuchiki, just like her mother she was petite, from her small breasts to tiny curves. Her raven hair was shoulder length and that one stubborn strand of hair that falls between her memorable, large deep violet eyes. She loved her strapless dress that was layered in white feathers that had a purple tint, it slightly hugged her hips and stopped just above her knees. Really she looked like a porcelain doll, flawless milky skin and small pink lips, but just like her father, she had the scowl like no other. Unlike her sweet, warm hearted, mother Hisana, she could be as cold as the snow like her father Byakuya.

She hadn't liked her classmates, or could communicate with them properly rather, because there was nothing to relate to, they kids her age were too different from her. Instead,every once and a while she'd go downtown where the children that couldn't afford school, and play with them in the market alleys. It was quite odvious that Rukia didn't act her age which is seven-teen, or like a lady for that matter, which her school teacher would mock her for her horrible behavior. Another reason she doesn't go to school. Dont get her wrong, she just wasn't like most noble children, she hated to brag, being pampered and praised just hadn't seemed right to her, when going to her fathers noble gatherings during the summer, Rukia would hide in the garden until the coast was clear. Of course she would hear an ear full, but to her it was worth it.

What she loved most was to get away from the nobles and head out of town to the forbidden lands of the surrounding forest and find herself a big tree that let spots of sunlight shine through the lush green leaves. Rukia would rest high in the branches where no one could find her and listen to the birds singing to her, and the hush sound from small river bank. It was such a peaceful place, she wanted to share it with her best friend Renji, but she knew that he would be the one to tell her father about where her disappearances lead. It's not that she hadn't trusted her friend, it was only that she didn't want to risk the forest to be taken from her. It was the only place where she could just forget everything.

Rukia knew full well the dangers of sneaking beyond the safety of the tall walls of her town into the forest. But of all her two years exploring in the forest she has never seen such things, but rumors have it that demons roam the wood in search of a delicious soul. Rukia would just scoff at the people who were afraid to live, they didn't know what they were missing. Then again she was glad because this was her safe haven, where she could fly as she pleased without having to follow unreasonable rules. True, just being cautious she had never flown too far from the gates of her town, because maybe she was just lucky to not see demons in the forest.

Rukia stretched her arms over her head and sighed of defeat knowing that if she doesn't return home soon her father will flip. Jumping from her resting spot and landing on the ground softly like a cat, and began walking down the familiar path back to the gates to the gates of Soul Society.

She stiffened when she heard movement from a bush not far off, squinting her eyes supiciously."Whos there" She demanded, if anything she was the least bit scared more that shes concerned if anyone was here spying on her. After a moment of silence she was convinced it was an animal and hurried to the gate before the sun set and security got tight.

What Rukia hadn't noticed was the looming tall black figure with glowing yellow eyes watching her every step from the tree branches.

* * *

Rukia's head peered from the corner of the shed, checking to see the coast was clear to cross the garden of her home, "Just around the corner'' she told herself. Getting ready to run but jumped instead when a strong hand squeezed her shoulder, she gasped and spun around grabbing the arm that captured her and was about to knee the person in the stomach to find it was her friend Renji.

"R-renji, you asshole, why'd you do that?" glaring and putting her hand on her chest as if it gave her a heart attack. Renji stood far taller than her, then again who wasn't taller than her, and had these strange tattoos covering his body that made Rukia always question his choice. To her, Renji was her only friend and was practically her brother, he was the only one who really understood her.

His spiky crimson hair neatly bundled into a pony tail, and wearing fine clothing for someone who wasn't born to a noble family, his forehead gleamed of sweat concluding he had been running around for a while. Renji was a real goof, even at serious times he always managed to crack a silly grin, and that's what Rukia needed most in her life. He was someone she could joke with, and not have to worry about proper manners. But he had come a long way, from being a low-class orphan due to parents mysterious disappearance, to becoming a fine officer of the town at a very young age. Well for any reason Renji had been Rukia's good friend since their childhood even though he came from low background, but that never mattered to her even if the other nobles would talk dirty about him behind their backs.

He gave her a serious look, which was unusual for him, "Where the hell have you been, your dad's been up my case about you for the past hour."

Laughing and scratching a random spot in the back of her head Rukia suddenly felt her whole body itch. She wasnt good at lying and she didn't like it either, but at times when it came to her secret haven she was the best there was. "Well" she began, trying to come up with something while on the spot "It was secret til now but since your ass is on the line I'll tell you." Renjis expression lifted to relief as Rukia explained how she had to help an elderly man lift boxes and put them away in a shed. Letting anyone know she was being kind to anyone was a secret, even if it was a lie.

Satisfied with her little stunt she began to walk into the gate of her home, leaving a gaping Renji at her unnatural kind gesture. Now if only her father would buy the story. Due to her father always busy with work in his at home office, it would be easy to sneak to her room before her father finds Rukia not there. Again.

But her maids where like the hawks and knew her every move, empty halls one second the next they were swarming to you with too many questions that you haven't had time to answer. "Ms. Kuchiki, it is very strange for a mistress like yourself to be coming home this late." The head maid stated, shifting her glasses. Laughing sheeply Rukia replied on how she was distracted by the sun set, and that it was a long day so she walked sluggishly home.

"Uh speaking of sluggish, Im really tired so I'm going to my room." Rukia paused and before turning she noticed the maid was going to say something when she interrupted "and I dont need help preparing for bed, good night." She spun on her heels and when she hadn't heard a word from the head maid, she guessed that really was what she was going to say.

Honestly to Rukia her dad was troublesome, since her mother had passed due to illness when she was only the age of seven, her dad's pole up the ass seemed to dig down deeper as he got more strict. Getting Rukia maids to watch her every move was exhausting, making sure her every wants and needs were met, which made her squirm to go to the forest even more.

Resting her tiny body on the cushioned seat by the window revealing the now setting sun. Spreading orange, pink and purple tinted clouds. She sighed of aggravation when a soft knock came from her door, shoving her face in her pillow to block the sound of her fathers comments.

"Where have you really been" he paused "Rukia" her father said stiffly.

"Father" Rukia replied though it sounded muffled because her face was still in the pillow, she began again "Well Im damn sure this is going to be the last time I explain, I wa-"

She was interrupted harshly when her fathers word boomed like thunder "Watch your tone Rukia, you need to learn respect for your elders!" He said with eyes cold as ice, it didn't faze her anymore.

Rukia ignored his comment and continued to her original statement "I was sure Renji told you." Finally shifting to look at her father, but with the same icy glare. Now if time wasn't precious to then they would have had a full out glaring contest, but he sighed defeat and softly closed the door behind him as he left.

Triumph spread when the fading sound of her fathers foot steps going down the hall way, _"I win"_ Rukia thought. Turning her head back to the window and now looking at a black sky with a bright crescent moon and sparkling stars, left her with memories of the blessed days when her sweet mother was still alive, during hot summers they would talk and share stories in the garden until the stars twinkled on the black canvas sky and the night lanterns turned on.

* * *

**Well, guess that's it T_T. I mean it was probably really lame right...and short, I will try for my stories to not be this short usually they're not.**

** Please tell me if it was worth continuing and what I could do to improve this story. Was it choppy? Boring? Too detailed? Needed something? Well atleast those are the questions that pop in my head when I read someone elses stories, point being what do you think. **

**Review ^^**


End file.
